


Hungry Hearts

by Iz_SimonCat



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_SimonCat/pseuds/Iz_SimonCat
Summary: 一个精神不稳定的西塞罗，还有一个愿意爱他的聆听者/女抓。还要什么简介啊（喂Cicero being his usual, unstable self, and a listener/dragonborn who's willing to love him.... I can't write summary I JUST CAN'T (sobbing
Relationships: Cicero/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Hungry Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> 我就自己爽爽。  
> 欢迎吐槽。

**一、**

他的聆听者，他的救赎，他的希望，他的未来。

**二、**

今天，小丑爱他的聆听者。

他的聆听者喜欢开玩笑。她喜欢在他身后拍他的肩膀，然后在他转头的时候挪到另一侧，他看不到的那个角度。小丑越过他的肩膀看到了比他矮了半个头的聆听者，又跳又笑，让聆听者也笑了起来。

今天，小丑还是爱他的聆听者。

他的聆听者还是在玩拍肩膀的玩笑，但是小丑很快抓住了那只手。他稍微往前倾了一些，纤细的聆听者就这么挂在了他的背上。

聆听者轻轻地笑了起来。她的笑声就在他的耳边，像是流动的溪水，如夜晚的月光一般柔软。

今天，小丑不怎么爱他的聆听者了。

他喜欢拍肩膀的玩笑，但是这回聆听者趁他不注意的时候摘掉了他的帽子。她的手法快极了，他看到了她头上的红帽子才反应过来。

“聆听者？”小丑委屈地叫了起来，“聆听者不应该会小偷的把戏。”

“为什么？”

“聆听者应该是刺客，应该为夜母服务，不应该是小偷。”小丑说。

“小偷不好吗？” 他的聆听者说， 把帽子戴回他的头上。“小偷和刺客虽然本质不同，但技巧还是相通的。”

小偷小偷小偷，心里的小丑尖叫起来。她是个小偷，她偷走了你的人生。

**三、**

西塞罗热爱他的聆听者。

他喜欢为她唱歌，为她跳舞，因为只有她会对他露出笑容。她笑起来的模样真美啊，让他愿意一直为她跳下去。

他盯着聆听者的嘴唇。小丑之前对女人的嘴唇没有任何概念，因为夜母的嘴唇早已腐烂，只留参差的牙齿。但聆听者的嘴唇真美啊，柔软的唇瓣弯出愉悦的弧度。美极了美极了美极了，小丑略微尖锐的嗓子哼唱着愉悦的调子。如果聆听者一直对他这么微笑，他愿意献上自己的心脏。

自从成为夜母的守护者后，他就鲜少能离开圣所。但是他的聆听者愿意带他出去。她带他走遍天际，走过山巅和废墟，走过大小的城镇。他喜欢夜空里的两轮明月，也喜欢白日里抚过的微风。但他最喜欢的还是聆听者的背影。

我的，小丑想，我的聆听者。我应该像保护夜母一样保护她。

**四、**

这样的保护欲变得越来越强烈。

在他留在圣所里的时候，她的房间永远一尘不染。如果他和她一起外出，他永远挡在她和野兽的爪牙之间。虽然他也有走神的时候，因为他总是会忘记保持距离，就这么撞到她的背上。他喜欢她会和他说话，喜欢她给他的匕首。他喜欢在她身边又唱又跳，因为她不会打断他。他愿意整夜睁着眼，在她的床边守着她。

在这一点点增加的迷恋中，沉睡在心里的男人开始浮现。

当他看着她的背影的时候，男人一点点浮现。

当她的匕首划开目标的喉咙的时候，男人一点点浮现。

她接过他随意在路边扯下的花束，微笑着对他说谢谢。小丑心里的湖水开始荡漾，男人的手从水里探出来。

小丑惊慌不已。你走开，小丑对着男人尖叫着。我早就把你杀死了，你应该永远消失才对。

他看到她床头的柜子上，一个小小的花盆，他送给她的花插在里面。那是她自己找来的泥土，因为吸血鬼女孩的花园里种的全是毒物，连泥土都带着腥臭味。她用自己找来的土，养着一小盆龙舌花，在阴暗的圣所里散发着热烈如阳光的香味。

男人的脸开始浮现。

“西塞罗，”聆听者说，微微皱着眉头， “你能不能不要叫我‘聆听者’？”

“为什么？”小丑很委屈，“聆听者不想为夜母服务了吗？”

“因为，”聆听者叹了一口气，声音无奈又柔软， “如果你总是这么叫我，所有人都知道我是聆听者了呀。”

小丑攥紧了拳头。 “那我应该怎么称呼聆听者呢？”

“你可以叫我的名字，”聆听者说。 “你可以叫我丽塔。”

丽塔。我的聆听者。我的丽塔。

心里的男人睁开了眼。

**五、**

都是你的错，小丑尖叫着。只当个聆听者不好吗？为什么要唤醒那个男人？

都是你的错，小丑委屈地哭泣。我好痛苦，好痛苦好痛苦好痛苦！一直疯癫下去不好吗？一直麻木下去不好吗？脑海里都是笑声不好吗？没有男人的孤独和愤怒不好吗？

小丑痛恨他的聆听者。

都是她，都是她的错。小丑恶毒地说，不知疲倦地唱着歌，跳着滑稽的舞步，在他的脑海里转圈。如果没有她，你才是聆听者。

恨她，小丑嬉笑着，你恨她啊，恨她恨她恨她。你恨她，你讨厌她，你要杀死她。

聆听者睡在他面前。她的睡容平静而无辜。

杀了她！小丑忽然尖叫起来。用她给你的匕首，杀死她！拔掉她的舌头，让她无法尖叫；剁掉她的手，让她不能反抗；捅破她的耳膜，让她再也听不到；挖开她的肚子，用她的肠子勒死她！

西塞罗笑了起来，笑得浑身颤抖。他看着熟睡的聆听者，把拳头塞进嘴里堵住声音，因为他不能吵到聆听者，不应该冒犯聆听者。小丑和男人一齐狂笑着，静默又痛苦。

今天，小丑痛恨他的聆听者。

他的聆听者走进了圣所。在她的心口，一个狰狞的伤口冲着小丑咧着嘴。

聆听者踉跄着，倒下，跌入他的臂弯里。

男人和小丑开始尖叫。

**六、**

一味精心炼制的毒药，涂在琉璃箭矢上，刺入她的胸口。如果箭尖再往上一寸，她就会因为动脉破裂死掉；如果毒药再多一分，她就会因为神经麻痹而窒息。

“这种毒很巧妙，但还是比不上我。” 吸血鬼女孩说， “你放心，她会活下来的。”

毒药带来了极大的副作用。他的聆听者虚弱得几乎无法自理，走路都需要人搀扶。他每天都细心地照顾她，为她梳洗穿衣，喂她吃饭喝药。但他的聆听者还是一点点消瘦下去。她原本就娇小，现在更是瘦弱得几乎无法站立。

“聆听者，”西塞罗说，手里端着一碗热汤， “你应该多吃一点。”

“叫我丽塔。” 聆听者很坚持。

“丽塔，丽塔，”小丑恳求道， “我的丽塔，你应该多吃点东西。”

“可是我的胸口好痛。”他的聆听者说， “我很想多吃一点，但是我吞不下。”

小丑看着她的胸口。她的胸口包扎了一圈又一圈的绷带，但周围的皮肤还是透出了一抹灰色，是毒药侵蚀的效果。他的聆听者真小啊，她是怎么忍受这些痛楚的？

“求求你，聆……丽塔，” 男人劝道， “再多喝一口就好。”

他的聆听者虚弱地笑了一下，没有再反抗。他舀起一勺热汤递到她的唇边，她乖乖地喝掉了。

小丑着迷地看着她的嘴唇。因为病重，她的嘴唇有些苍白，还有些干燥。但是聆听者的嘴唇真美啊，每当唇瓣碰触到汤匙的边缘的时候，小丑都会感叹她的唇瓣的柔软。他看到汤水和热气一点点润泽了她的嘴唇，心里的小丑和男人一齐哼起了歌。

掐死她，小丑小声说道。她受伤了，她活该。杀了她，你就是聆听者了。

亲吻她，男人说。让她的嘴唇变得湿润，像是清晨的花瓣。

“西塞罗？”他的聆听者说，打断了男人的思绪。 “我喝不下了。”

“再喝一口，”男人说， “再一口就好。”

她喝了一口，又一口，又一口。她总是说喝不下了，但只要他再劝一句，她就会听话。小丑知道她有多难受，但她需要食物。她喝完了那碗肉汤，脸上终于有了一丝红润。

“好女孩。”男人听见自己说。

这句话真糟糕，糟糕糟糕糟糕。小丑在心里嗤嗤笑着，嘲笑他的惶恐，嘲笑他那些不可告人的心思。男人和小丑都喜欢这样的聆听者，因为这个聆听者需要他。

小丑忙前忙后，端水给聆听者漱口，为她抹去面颊上的水珠，让她睡下，为她掖好被角。她睡下，虽然呼吸还有些紊乱，但她看上去很平静。

真美。小丑看着她。他看着她起伏的胸口，想象之下那颗跳动的心脏。真美，这颗心脏应该因为我而跳动。

她要是永远这样羸弱就好了，小丑苦涩地想。她应该需要我，应该离不开我。

西帝斯第一次回应了他的乞求。

第二天，她瞎了。

**七、**

“是毒药的副作用。”吸血鬼女孩说， “她会恢复的。 她很幸运。”

幸运？小丑焦急地在聆听者的床边踱步。 他的聆听者看不见了！而这个吸血鬼女孩居然说她很幸运？她怎么敢怎么敢怎么敢？！

都是你的错。小丑对着熟睡的聆听者哭泣。是你自己去赴险的！你应该带上我，我明明可以保护你的！都是你的错！

杀了她，心里的小丑咯咯咯地笑了。杀了她，划开她的喉咙，用她的血染红床单。杀了她，你就是聆听者了。

好起来呀，男人抚摸着聆听者的脸庞。你要赶紧好起来，你是我的希望。

你最好永远都看不见，小丑恶毒地诅咒，这样你就再也不能离开了。

他的聆听者是个好女孩。

她从来不抱怨那些滋味寡淡的食物，也不挑剔吸血鬼女孩熬煮的苦药。她是个好病人，从不反抗。

她其实试过下床。小丑看到她坐起身，试图下床走动。她扶着墙壁往前摸索，也许是想适应在黑暗中行走。

“聆听者？”小丑上前，捉住了她的手， “聆听者不应该下床。”

“叫我的名字，”她说。她光着脚踩在地上的模样真美。 “我只是想……”

“丽塔，丽塔， ”小丑赶紧改口， “我的丽塔受伤了，快躺下快躺下！”

女人扯出一抹微笑。 “对不起。 ——带我回床上吧。”

男人将她抱了起来，让她的手臂环着他的脖颈。她真轻啊，比他记忆中轻得多了。他把她放回床上，替她盖好被褥。他的聆听者真瘦弱啊，他应该好好照顾她。

“谢谢，西塞罗。”她说。

“如果丽塔需要什么，叫西塞罗就好。”他说， “西塞罗永远为你服务。”

她点头，几乎是乖巧的。

“好女孩，”男人说， “我的好女孩。”

他的聆听者浅浅地笑了。 “谢谢。”她说，闭上了眼睛休息。

他总是这样，小心翼翼地试探。也许是个过于亲昵的称呼，也许是多一点肢体的接触。他在她吃完东西之后用手指抹过她的嘴唇，或是在她醒来的时候触碰她的脸颊。他叫他丽塔，他的丽塔。是她这么要求的，他也就越来越放肆。他的丽塔，他的聆听者。

**八、**

他为她沐浴。盲眼的聆听者无法自理，小丑承担起了帮她梳洗的责任。

男人喜欢为她沐浴。她虚软的身子浸入水中，浴桶里的水包裹她的曲线。男人拿起澡豆，打出泡沫，抹在她的皮肤上，打在她的发上，洗去她的汗水。

他碰触她的皮肤。聆听者的皮肤真柔软啊。男人着迷地看着。他冲去她身上的泡沫，替她抹去身上的水珠，仔细地搓干发间的湿气。微凉的空气吹拂着，让她的皮肤浮出一片细密的疙瘩。聆听者颤抖了一下，小巧的乳头微微挺立起来。

男人的掌缘轻轻拂过丰盈的底部。饱满的弧度压在他的皮肤上，让男人的呼吸都变得沉重起来。他看到她的乳头忽然变得紧绷，结成两颗诱人的红梅。男人咬紧了牙关，尽力克制着捏住那颗樱桃的冲动。

心里的湖水开始荡漾。

他真想上前含住或是咬上一口。

男人用尽了所有的自制力气才没有这么做。他心不在焉地擦干她身上的水珠，然后将她抱回床上。他好像忘了给她披上睡袍，他不知道自己是不是故意的。

被褥包裹了女人玲珑的曲线。小丑想哼歌，想要为这一幕手舞足蹈，但是他不能。心底传来一股燥热，几乎要烧化他的舌头。

男人鼓起所有的勇气，吻上她的嘴唇。

真柔软啊，男人叹息着。她的嘴唇比他想象的更软，她甜美的气息吹拂在他的脸颊上。真美，真美真美真美。

他恋恋不舍地退后，等待她的反应。她没有惊讶也没有害羞，甚至也没有发怒。她没有表现出任何不同，毫无异状，男人不知道自己是该愤怒还是害怕。

“……聆听者，你应该休息了。”小丑的声音里不可避免地带上了一丝委屈。

“好的。”聆听者说。

她没有纠正他。她没有让他叫她的名字。

骗子。小丑无声地咒骂着，你是个骗子，骗子骗子骗子。

“西塞罗，”聆听者在他迈出房间之前开口了， “……你不应该越陷越深。”

小丑回过头。他的聆听者脸上带着一丝悲悯。

**九、**

他的聆听者开始恢复。

她在圣所里走得越来越顺畅。一开始她需要扶着墙壁摸索，但她慢慢地记住了路线。她总是光着脚，少了靴子踩踏的声响，她能听清周围的声音。小丑每天晚上都为她洗脚，抹去白净的脚心上的灰尘。

她开始感觉到光源，比如太阳和烛火。她能分辨得出白天和黑夜，能靠着圣所里的火光摸索着走路。虽然她还是不能外出。晨星毕竟是个终年积雪的地方，雪地反射的光芒对于她的眼睛来说还是太刺眼。

她的视力缓慢地回复，眼睛里的那层灰翳一点点褪去，她开始能看清东西的轮廓了。有时她会不小心把东西碰到地上，但她对距离的判断越来越准确。

只是她不再对他微笑。

你应该高兴，小丑懒洋洋地说，她好起来之后你就不用再照顾她了。

但是男人还是有些失落，因为他的聆听者不再需要他了。

她本来就不需要你，小丑的声音仿佛在毒液里浸泡过。她讨厌你，她一直在忍耐。她讨厌你的衣着，讨厌你的笑话，讨厌你给的食物和药，讨厌你的吻。她好起来之后就会离开你了，你什么都没有。

男人想反驳，但他没有任何借口。

杀了她，小丑拍着手跳起了舞。杀了她，夜母能选她做聆听者，夜母也能选其他人做聆听者。

不，不可以，男人抗拒着。我不能违背兄弟会的准则。她是聆听者，是他等了八年才等到的希望。他不能杀了她，更不能背叛夜母。

那就弄瞎她呀，小丑嬉笑着，吐出恶毒的语句。她只要能听见能说话就可以了，其他的事情用不着她亲自做，对不对？让她选一个代言者，然后挖出她的眼睛，折断她的手脚。她仍然能完成她的职责，而且她也不能离开了。

男人哑口无言。

你摆脱不了我，为什么不摆脱她呢？小丑大笑起来，几乎恢复了往日的风采。我是你脑海里的一块阴影，一块无法填满的空洞，是一潭你的聆听者也不能抹去的死水。我陪你度过了没有聆听者的八年，我也会陪你度过你余生的每一天。

他永远都是这样的，用笑声占据他的脑海，让他不能有片刻的宁静。男人似乎被小丑的欢乐感染了，一起大笑起来。如果能免于痛苦，状若疯癫又如何。

**十、**

小丑忽然想起了一年前冲出福克瑞斯圣所的场景。

他当时立刻就知道她会被派来刺杀他。

阿斯垂德这个女人疑心很重，必须把权势紧抓在手里。她认为是她一人维持着兄弟会最后的一个圣所，那些老旧的传统都可以丢弃。

“这个圣所真是肮脏，”卢西恩的灵魂在他低语着， “来一场清洗如何？”

小丑知道香丁赫尔的圣所的清洗，卢西恩的静默者除去了圣所里所有的成员。只可惜这场清洗没能除去隐藏的叛徒，卢西恩最终死于非命。小丑刚加入兄弟会的时候就是在香丁赫尔，冤魂的哭泣声从不停歇。

而现在，阿斯垂德对着她丑陋的狼人嘲笑着夜母。这样的冒犯，小丑决不能容忍。

他拔刀，冲出。

碰巧经过的维萨拉挡住了他，小丑划开了他手臂的动脉。

蜥蜴嘶叫着倒下。狼人拦在了阿斯垂德和他之间，小丑失去刺杀阿斯垂德的机会。

他立刻放弃了正面硬拼，逃了出去。他跨上他隐藏在树林里的马匹，朝着晨星圣所飞奔。

狼人在他身后追了出来，但那不是问题。马匹的耐力终究比狼人要好一些，小丑提早了一步来到晨星圣所。匕首刺入马匹的后腿，马匹哀鸣一声，跑远，留下一路血迹。狼人果然被血迹迷惑了，在雪地里绕了好大一圈才找到了圣所的门口。

埋伏在圣所门口的小丑冲出，直取狼人的咽喉。然而狼人的反应终究是比普通人快一些，他只是在狼人的大腿上划开了一个口子。但这也足够了。小丑的身影一闪，躲入了圣所里，而不知道口令的狼人被隔在了外面。

接下来会如何？小丑想。没有口令，即便所有的兄弟会成员来了也碰不到他。但如果他们找到了他的日记呢？里面记着晨星圣所的口令。如果他的日记被发现了，阿斯垂德会让谁来呢？

聆听者，只有聆听者会来，小丑想。有什么比支使聆听者更能彰显权力呢。阿斯垂德会让聆听者和守护者自相残杀，兄弟会也就不得不继续听从她的命令。

没关系的，小丑对自己说。等在这里，等聆听者来，他所有的痛苦都能有个了结。

也只有她才有资格进入晨星圣所。她是夜母指定的人选，而其他摒弃了传统的人都无法迈入晨星圣所一步。

他的聆听者。他的希望，他的救赎，他的未来。

小丑咧开嘴，笑了。

她是他的宿命。

**十一、**

她闯过了圣所的守护者，击败了吼叫的巨魔，躲过重重机关，站到了他的面前。她没有立刻攻击他，甚至收起了弓箭，然后沉默。

“你更喜欢听人说话，对吗？”即便是在乞求的时候，小丑还是忍不住开了个玩笑，“对啦，聆听者就是要听人说话。 ——开个玩笑，一个小小的玩笑，啊哈哈哈哈哈！”

他狂笑着，嘴里一片苦涩。

“那你听好：别——杀——我。”小丑蜷缩着，尽力隐藏着怀里的匕首。 “可怜的西塞罗只想活下去，行不行？”

她没有说话。

“我的确是想杀了阿斯垂德，没错。——如果再来一次我还是会这么做，我怎么能让夜母受那个冒牌货的侮辱呢？”小丑努力地辩解， “你回去，对阿斯垂德撒个谎。一个小小的无害的谎言就行，对于一个刺客来说应该一点都不困难吧？用刀捅死的，勒死的，淹死的，怎样都可以。”

“一个谎就好，求求你。”小丑声嘶力竭。心脏在胸腔里拼命地跳动，视线因为缺氧而开始发黑。 “说谎，回去说一个谎，让我活下去！”

杀了她！小丑咬牙切齿。她是阿斯垂德招来的，她肯定不会放过你！

再等等，男人希冀着。她不一样，她是夜母亲自选中的聆听者啊。

对呀，小丑拼命点头，聆听者和守护者自相残杀，真讽刺。为什么不先下手呢？

男人的手攥紧了匕首。说话啊，男人心急如焚。对于他来说，等待比其他任何事情都要煎熬百倍。

她走近了。

小丑努力地在不暴露怀里的匕首的前提下转头看她。

她蹲了下来，抚摸他的脸。

她的触碰炙热得如同岩浆。她手心的皮肤并不细腻，常年习武在她的手心里留下老茧。厚厚的皮肤摩擦在他的脸颊上，留下一丝痛楚。但她的抚摸是多么温柔啊，他已经记不清有多少年他没有碰触过人类的肌肤了。

小丑把脸颊往她的手心里靠了一下，泪水几乎夺眶而出。

女人摘下他的帽子，火红的头发在烛光下映出一片橘色。她的手指划过他的鬓角，久久在他眼角的皱纹处留恋。他已经不再年轻，无尽的蛰伏和等待消耗了一个男人最宝贵的时间。她的指描绘他的面容，仿佛在触摸那些荒芜的岁月。

女人的脸凑近了。她靠得真近啊，一个近得可以接吻的距离。

一个吻落在了他的额头上。

胸腔里的朽木发出了破裂的声音。

男人在这个吻里无声地哭泣。

**十二、**

她给他留下了一瓶治疗药水。

“活下去。”他的聆听者说。

她这么说，于是他就这么做了。隐忍和躲藏已经是烙印在灵魂里的本能。即便是在晨星的冻土中，暗夜里的影子总是能找到活下来的方法。

他没有喝那瓶药水。

在流离辗转的时候，他带着那瓶药水。在睡下的时候，他带着那瓶药水。在用草药敷上伤口的时候，他也没有打开那瓶药水。

无法守护夜母，他的痴迷转向那瓶药水。

要一瓶永远不会用的药水，有什么好？但是他还是带上了，从来没有离开过他的口袋。

要一个永远都回不去的兄弟会，有什么好？小丑简直是歇斯底里。但是他还是一如既往地等下去了。在等什么呢？是在等待夜母的声音，还是在等她的声音？

当她拿到加林根的时候，他等待；她戴着厨师帽走进独孤城的后厨时，他等待；当她翻上卡塔利亚号的甲板时，他在灯塔顶上的篝火旁瞭望。迷恋与偏执永远相伴，如同爱恨的纠葛一般。

他终于等到了夜母的棺材进入晨星圣所的时刻。

**十三、**

所有的事情都会有转机的，小丑欢快地想。

他以为兄弟会能就这么安顿下来。就像所有的故事，总是会在历尽艰辛之后迎来平静。王子与公主幸福地生活在一起，迟暮的英雄有安稳的晚年，长久跋涉的旅人踏上归途，播撒的种子总是会长成参天大树。

他的愿望的确是实现了。没有冒牌货，没有被剿灭的危险，还有一个新的聆听者。他们修复了破旧的圣所，补好石壁上的缺口，安装了暗门，重新建起壁炉，甚至还收了新的兄弟会门徒。

他跪在夜母的石棺前祈祷，虔诚得几乎要匍匐在地。

万事总是有不尽人意的地方。整个省份里只有一个圣所，兄弟会的力量还是太孱弱。他们没有足够的成员能担任黑手，没有代言者也没有静默者，而芭贝特和纳兹尔对他不冷不热。他们默认了聆听者放过他的决定，但人心隔肚皮，他的水杯和碗碟永远都会再次清洗之后才用。

但这些都不重要。晨星圣所的确有些破败，但这里能让他称之为家。

只可惜，这个家在他吻上聆听者的嘴唇的那一刻，分崩离析。

**十四、**

他的聆听者身体在好转，精神却一蹶不振。

她不再要他叫她的名字，不再需要他的照顾，也不再打理她床头的那盆花。

她不再对他微笑。

金色的花瓣逐渐脱水，萎靡。热烈的香味不再，花朵一点点地垂下头去。

你笑呀，小丑希冀着。他努力地逗她开心，如同数年前对夜母那样祈求。他搜刮肚肠给她讲笑话。她以前总是会因为他的笑话而捧腹，但没有了回应，他所有的尝试都变得蹩脚无趣。她看着他的眼睛，神情疏离又怜悯。

看看可怜的西塞罗吧，小丑委屈极了。看看这个傻瓜，给他一点回应，一点点就好。

看看可怜的西塞罗吧，小丑祈祷着。他以前祈祷着能听到夜母的声音，而他现在只想要一个微笑。给西塞罗一点暖意，他就会愿意为你焚烧。

杀了她，心里的小丑变得越发怨毒。她辜负了你，利用了你的好意。她永远不会对你微笑，永远都不会正眼看你。她只是另一个叛徒罢了。

恨她，你要恨她，小丑劝诱着。有谁会关心可怜的西塞罗呢？西帝斯不会，夜母不会，这个聆听者也不会。你还能有谁呢？

心里的男人节节败退。

她讨厌你的花，讨厌你的吻，小丑说，吐出无辜又刺骨的语句。她不需要你，我也不需要你。回去水底吧，因为你本来就不应该出现。你去死，你去死去死去死。

男人沉默，因为他无话可说。

要怪只能怪你自己，小丑说。你是个傻瓜，是个笨蛋，是个只知道服从的仆人。你永远都当不上聆听者。

你永远都得不到你想要的，小丑很诚恳。你是个忠诚的下属，是执行命令的士兵，是永远等待吩咐的棋子。你宁可潜藏八年也不愿意背叛，宁可煽动同伴反目也不愿看到新的聆听者出现，你……

你胡说，男人奄奄一息地反驳。拉夏撒了谎，他是个肮脏的骗子。骗子，骗子。

你做得对，小丑嬉笑着，坐在湖边，掬起一捧湖水。你很聪明，你没有亲自动手，而是蛊惑了你的伙伴。你死守着兄弟会的信条，即便是为数不多的刺客里也要移除变数，比如拉夏，比如阿斯垂德。你是个好仆从。你也只能当个仆从。

男人继续往湖中走去，湖水淹没了他的膝盖。

你回去吧，回去吧，小丑的声音和男人的声音逐渐重合。你就是我，我就是你。为什么要期待别人的声音呢？西迪斯也好，夜母也好，你的聆听者也好。放手吧，我才是你的支柱，你的生命。

回去吧，男人喃喃着。湖水没过他的腰胯。

回去吧，男人微微笑了起来。不会痛不会累，不会倦怠的小丑。

他向湖心走去。冰冷的水面就要碰到他的下巴。

女人的声音忽然响起，有如掠过水面的凛风，空谷中的虎啸，黑夜时的惊雷。

“西塞罗？”

她叫了他的名字。心里的朽木再次裂开。

**十五、**

他的聆听者换上了便装，站在她的房间外。

“聆听者？”小丑看到她的装扮， “你要去哪里？”

“只是出去透透气，你陪我一下吧。”聆听者说着，披上了厚外套。

她朝门口走去。男人跟在她身后，亦步亦趋。

看看你，像一只终于等到主人垂青的宠物，小丑嘲笑道。她真的在意你吗？你以为她真的会用正眼看你吗？

为什么还要心存希望呢？你真的以为有人会需要你？小丑跳着脚。就差一点，就差那么一点点！你本来可以解脱的！她只是叫了你一声，你就乖乖地回头了！你真是无药可救。

聆听者的外套很暖和，但男人还是不满意，晨星是个过于寒冷的地方。他找来她的狐皮围巾帮她戴上，他的手指抚过她颈间的皮肤。

“西塞罗？”她有些惊讶，“用不着……”

“西塞罗担心你，”他说， “戴上吧，外面很冷。”

他的聆听者点头，推开了圣所的门，刺骨的寒风立刻刮过脸颊。这是她休养了两个多月之后第一次踏出圣所。阳光照在莹白的雪面上，反光刺入双眼里，有些发疼。

男人举起手，遮在聆听者的眉前，帮她挡去强烈的反光。 “小心，”他说， “会伤到眼睛的。”

她的睫毛刷过他的手指，他的心似乎也痒了起来。

她在门口站了半晌，看着四周的景物。其实也没什么可看的，圣所都是在偏僻的地方选址，注定不会有什么好景象，能看到的只有几颗托着雪块的松柏，几株龙葵，不远处就是海面。但她驻足良久，也许只是想享受久违的户外的时刻。

男人站在她身边，犹如一片安静的影子。

片刻之后，她转头，走回圣所里。

“聆听者？”小丑不解， “你不去哪里吗？”

“我……决定在圣所里再休息一段时间。”她说，对着他笑了一下。

她终于对他展露笑颜，小丑只觉得一阵眩晕。 “好的，我的聆听者。”

“丽塔，”她说， “叫我丽塔。”

**十六、**

你上当了，小丑说，你又受了她的骗。

不，男人的声音里带上了底气。我相信她，她没有离开圣所，没有离开兄弟会，没有离开我。你说谎。

你为什么不相信我呢？小丑好言相劝。是谁目睹了你最后一单任务？是谁和你一起见证了香丁赫尔圣所的没落？是谁陪你度过了最难捱的八年？是夜母的棺材，还是我？

你是我的臆想罢了，男人反抗道。若不是你，我怎么会每天都备受煎熬？若不是你，我怎么会不得片刻清净？

因为你是个胆小鬼，小丑笑道。你害怕孤独，害怕沉默。我本来只是一片记忆，是你把我放出来的，对不对？

可是我要的是夜母的声音，男人说。沉寂了数年的愤懑再次回到他的胸腔里，熟悉得令他战栗。我从来不想要你的声音，而你毁了我。

你是个胆小鬼，胆小鬼胆小鬼胆小鬼。小丑大声宣布，向他不存在的观众鞠躬。你只是害怕而已，害怕被夜母丢开，害怕被你的聆听者丢开。但你即使不被唾弃又如何呢？你是个弃子，是个可有可无的小卒，这般苦苦支撑有什么用呢？

男人没有回答。一个人怎么能放弃他的信仰呢？多年前的小刺客是多么狂热，信仰变成偏执，变成唯一生存下去的理由，变成他的疯狂。他每日都在自厌和痛苦之中挣扎，以至于忘记了其他的情绪。

而现在，他终于有了聆听者。他的心彷徨着，仿佛一头困兽。

**十七、**

他的聆听者不再需要他帮忙沐浴。

她即将完全恢复，当然不需要你了，小丑悲伤地想着。他现在做的只有备好浴桶和澡豆而已。

索然无味，小丑想。她美妙的身体被隔在一扇门后，他的生活变得索然无味。

“才第一天看不着，就已经开始想念了？”吸血鬼女孩隐晦地嘲讽道。

别犯傻了，小丑也一齐嘲讽着。只不过是暂时的好处罢了，她的身体从来就不是你的。

但他怎么能不想念呢？女人的肌肤是那么柔软，他的指尖记得她身体的每一处的曲线。瘦削的肩头，柔软的胸脯，腰胯处流畅的弧度。男人想着，眼角抽动起来。

不不，他应该要关心她。也许她的视线还有些模糊，某处清洗得不彻底，或是水冷了让她感冒；也许她还未痊愈，而搓洗头发并不容易；他应该担心她有没有及时擦干皮肤，否则新愈合的伤口又会重新发炎。

她的胸口上的伤，男人的思绪飘动。那一片新生的皮肤软且薄，带着浅浅的粉色。她的乳晕也是这么可爱的色泽，乳头则是褐色的。他记得她的双乳的弧度，他的手刚好能握住。如果他抓得紧一些，柔软的乳肉就会在他的指间微微鼓出。

他的思绪流转，从她的腰腹一路往下，延伸到她的双腿之间。

他记得那里皮肤的触感，从耻骨到会阴到后穴的距离。他熟知每一寸的起伏，瓣蕊之间的褶皱，还有深处的谷底。

别想了，小丑攥紧拳头，那些都不是你的。

聆听者的模样出现在他的脑海里，不着寸缕地躺着，双腿大张，一只纤细的手在腿间揉动。

那只手变成了他的，拨开两片软肉，向里探入。他想象着他的手指抚过她的私密，用掌根摩挲，揉出一片水光。

他的聆听者就应该是湿漉漉的。

胸中的野兽狺狺低咆。

他想要她的味道沾满他的掌心，嘴唇，也许还有其他地方。

不切实际的幻想罢了，小丑唏嘘道。一厢情愿是没有结果的，你想要的从未实现过。不论是夜母的垂青还是聆听者的的关照，你都得不到。

得不到的永远是最好的，小丑感叹道。你不该贪图不是你的东西。

男人有些愤懑，但他不得不同意。

聆听者终于梳洗完毕。西塞罗急忙冲进房间里收拾，也许太急切了一些。他多么想看到聆听者裸露的皮肤，但她已经穿上了睡袍。

她的睡袍领口并不高，堪堪遮住胸骨的上缘。

可惜可惜可惜，小丑叹着气，视线在睡袍的领口短暂地停留。他想抚摸她的脸颊，亲吻她颈上的脉搏，还有更往下的皮肤。

他迅速垂下眼帘，掩盖他的视线。

胆小鬼，伪君子，有贼心没贼胆，小丑掩着嘴嗤嗤笑着。你巴不得她仍是盲眼，想要她不得不依靠你。你喜欢她的身体，又不敢让她知道。你什么都没有。

不要妄想，男人一再提醒自己。可他仍是去想了，因为他的聆听者还在圣所里。她明明已经痊愈，已经走到了圣所的门口，但她还是留了下来。

要是她是为了他留下来就好了。

这个想法悄悄浮现，就立刻受到了小丑成倍的嘲讽，连男人自己都觉得可笑。他又怎么会值得她的顾及呢？一个中年不得志的男人，一个可怜的疯狂的丑角，一个只懂得与骸骨作伴的守护者，他从未理解过鲜活的生命。他的确不明白人心，比如对着他的脸撒谎的拉夏，比如厌恶又怜悯他的巴贝特和纳兹尔，比如喜爱他又不喜爱他的聆听者，比如那个死前都在狂笑的小丑。

归根到底，他除了煎熬，什么都不懂。

**十八、**

他在她睡前来到她的房间照顾她。

通常这时候她已经快睡着了，他只是来偷偷看她的睡颜，掖一掖被角而已。但今晚，他的聆听者居然还醒着。

“聆听者？”小丑开口， “很晚了，你该休息了。”

“叫我丽塔就好。”她坐在床上， “我有点东西要给你。”

噢，他的聆听者要给他礼物。小丑走上前去，内心有些雀跃。他看到聆听者倾身从床边的柜子里拿出了一沓东西。

五本日记，他再熟悉不过的暗色封皮。

他的日记。

一瞬间，浑身冰凉。

“这是我在福克瑞斯里找到的，你当时……没有拿上。”她轻声说着，把日记放到他的手里， “我觉得应该还给你。”

茫然的十六年回到了他的手上，沉重得他无法呼吸。他心底最脆弱的秘密，一个青年被耗尽的时光，他不再稳定的理智。 他看着自己的日记，发现自己居然可以对聆听者如此愤怒。

她没有恶意，男人想。她只是想物归原主。

别傻了，小丑气得跳脚，她是在挑你的痛处踩！

她不是故意的，男人想。是我没有把日记拿走，不然她当时也走不进晨星圣所。

她在试探你的底线，看你能有多卑微。小丑几乎要咬碎牙齿，你不能让她这样欺侮人。

“聆听者不应该看那些东西。”他只说得出这句话。

“抱歉，我应该早点拿给你的，但是……”

借口！小丑怒而咆哮，挡住了她的声音。她在说谎，她就是要羞辱你！她没有任何借口窥探你的过去，她怎么敢怎么敢怎么敢！！

小丑的手动了起来，伸向腰上的匕首。

别这么做，男人忍耐。兄弟会第一大忌，就是对自己人动手。

但是她看了你的日记！小丑嘶声说道，她明明可以不去提这件事的，但她就是存心要揭你的伤疤！

她的双眼睁大了一些，他这才发现自己已经握住了匕首。

杀了她！小丑尖叫着。她窥探了你的秘密，她该死！

匕首已经完全出鞘，胸中的怒火越烧越旺。

不可以，他残存的理智劝说着。你要是杀了她，就是犯了兄弟会的戒条。

匕首不受他的控制，离她越来越近。他在匕身的反光上看到她略微不安的神情。

就是这样，小丑桀桀笑着。她坐不住了，她应该知道要害怕你。刺穿她的腹腔，割断她的肌肉，折断她的手臂，割裂她的动脉……怎样都好，让她流血，让她痛，让她尝尝玩弄你的后果。

聆听者的眉头轻蹙，有些不解。

不安，疑惑，甚至是担忧。她不论怎么看都不像是在害怕，让小丑越发焦急。你应该害怕，他想，应该逃走，应该趁机打掉他的匕首然后逃离。

“西塞罗？”在他犹疑的时候，她的指尖已经碰到他的手臂。 “你——”

他粗暴地打开她的手，日记被甩落在地上。这是他第一次对她动粗，悔意之中居然带上了一丝畅快。小丑乘机捏住了她的肩膀，用力地把她推到床头的靠背上，匕首架在她的脖子上。我要杀了你，小丑面部的肌肉抽搐起来，你再也不能蛊惑我了。

聆听者挣扎了一下，伸出手臂，也许是要推开他。他越发愤怒，用力把她往侧边拽倒，跨坐在她身上把她压到床褥间。他的匕首仍然架在她的颈窝里。

划开她的脖子，小丑想，这样她就不能再推开了。

别划伤她，男人克制着。别划开她的皮肤，割开她身上的布料就好。

懦夫！小丑冲着他怒叫，你为什么还在害怕？她贬损了你，你居然害怕弄伤她？你应该划烂她的脸，剥掉她的皮，把她——

不！男人打断了这个想法，我不会这么做，我不应该质疑……

她会背叛你的！！小丑绝望极了，只要你松懈一分，她就会夺过匕首，捅穿你的心脏！杀了她，不要心软！！

锋利的刃微微咬入她的皮肤，一丝红痕闪现。

她没有动。她的脸上是那种令他悚然的悲悯。

你动啊，男人想，说点什么，反抗，尖叫，怎样都好。给我一点点反应，推开或是靠近都无所谓，爱我或者恨我，不要这样无动于衷。真是可笑，他拿着匕首，但她掌控了他所有的的情绪。

她的嘴唇终于动了起来，她的声音和龙葵一般，芳香而危险。

“你想要什么，西塞罗？”

这个问题把他问倒了。他想要的未必是小丑想要的，一个身体里的两个人格，被压抑的理智，不受限制的情感。他迷恋她又怀疑她，自厌的同时也在渴望爱。游走在癫狂边缘的脑袋来到了崩溃的临界点。

他什么都不敢向她要，但他每日都渴望得发疯。

那就给我一点反应吧，西塞罗想，求求你。

他俯身，吻住她的嘴唇。

可怜虫，小丑咬牙切齿。你孤注一掷，只为了要一点点反应吗？如果她夺过你的匕首，刺入你的心脏呢？你会用命去换一个未知的反应吗？

只是轻轻的一啄，蜻蜓点水的一个亲吻。他赶紧退后，急着看她的反应。

胆小鬼，小丑嘲笑道。你的匕首还架在她的脖子上，她能有什么反应呢？

求求你，男人想。他最害怕就是她无动于衷的模样，那种平静又怜悯的神色。给我一点点反应，任何反应都好。

他看到了。她的眼睛睁大了一些，然后立刻垂下眼帘，掩盖她一瞬间的失色。他看到她轻轻地咬了咬嘴唇，一抹血色浮上她的脸颊。

小丑欣喜若狂，她的面具终于出现了裂痕。他又往下压了压匕首，强迫她抬起眼和他对视。他为了不错过一丝反应，干脆低下身让两人的额头相抵，直勾勾地看进她的眼里。

对视良久。

数种情绪从她脸上掠过，紧张，犹豫，嗔怒，焦急，最后定格在无奈。“你赢了，”她轻声说， “……果然是拿你没办法。”

他不是很清楚这句话什么意思，但她已经凑了上来，亲吻他。

他吓了一跳，赶紧用力压着她，还立刻丢掉了匕首。但他还是晚了一点点，她脖子上那丝细微的创口又被割开了一点点。几颗血珠渗了出来。他应该赶紧为她处理伤口，他的理智徒劳地叫着，但他的身体另有打算。

他俯身舔掉血珠。铁锈的味道在他的舌尖炸开。他尝到聆听者的鲜血，让他的胸口几乎要爆炸。

咬断她的喉咙，小丑想，她必须付出更多的鲜血。

他真的咬了上去，一口啃在她的颈间。牙齿刮过她细腻的皮肤，她的脉搏在底下跳动。轻咬变成吸吮，他亲吻她的脖子，锁骨，下颌，一片片红痕浮现。

他这才发现，聆听者的手臂环着他的肩膀，没有推开他。

他的裤子好像变紧了。

男人鼓起勇气看向她的脸。她的瞳孔放大，下唇上有个浅浅的牙印，

吃掉她，小丑不知所措起来。啃食她的嘴唇，咬破她的舌头，抓住她的头发，什么都好。

他是这么叫嚣的，男人也就这么做了。他再次吻上她的嘴唇，急切得几乎有些狂乱，像是不确定应该亲吻还是啃咬。在他不得要领的尝试中，他真的咬破了她的嘴唇，犬齿刺破皮肤的声音清脆无比。

聆听者痛叫出声，血腥味弥漫口腔。他伸出舌头抚过那处伤口，舔掉血丝，顺势探入她的嘴里。女人发出一阵虚软的鼻音，他忽然就明白自己做对了。他用手托着她的后脑，舌尖继续在她口中肆虐。

她没有抗拒，甚至加深了这个吻，还开始轻轻地吸吮他的舌。既然她并不反感，那么之前她又为何毫无反应？男人不由得有些怨恨。

没错，她是在骗你。小丑忽然又开始念叨，那些猜想恶毒得堪比加林根。这些都是她的伪装，都是要你放松警惕。你还看不出来吗？

他放开她的嘴，亲吻她的脸颊，舔过她的耳廓，将舌尖探入贝壳一般的耳中。他反复舔吻吸吮她的耳，直到她攀着他的肩膀颤抖。她的声音的代替了小丑的，他就不会胡思乱想了。

他啃咬她的锁骨。吻痕和牙印一点点地占领她的皮肤。他的嘴唇来到她的胸骨，一个过于暧昧的位置。只要往侧边挪半寸，他的脸颊就能感觉到她的乳肉。

男人挺起上身，看到她睡袍的领口已经被他扯开了一些，胸脯的弧度隐隐可见。

手指勾住睡袍的领口，缓缓向旁边拉开。她的右乳露了出来，是他再熟悉不过的美景，但这一回他终于能够触碰。他的手覆上去，感受乳肉压在掌心上的感觉。果然是他一只手就可以握得住的大小，她的乳房随着呼吸一同起伏。

他忍不住收紧手指用力揉捏了几下，她的乳头忽然就挺立起来，顶在他的手心里。

他按捺不住，拇指和食指捏住她的乳头。聆听者抽了一口气，用力地弓起腰。他更加用力地捏弄，乳尖愈发挺立肿胀起来。她又开始咬她的下唇，表情里混合了疼痛与羞怯。

他的聆听者喜欢这样，男人悄悄地咽下一口唾沫。

她喜欢疼，喜欢你带来的痛感，小丑又惊又喜。继续伤害她，让她痛，让她哭泣，让她知道你能做出任何事情。

男人含住饱涨的乳尖，粗鲁地吸吮，同时用手照顾另一边的乳房，抓握，搓揉，把那一侧的乳头也变得嫣红。聆听者发出了甜腻的声音，鼻音和吟哦混合在一起，软糯又好听，挠得他的心痒痒的。他扯掉她的睡袍丢掉，而她摘掉了他的帽子，脱掉了他的上衣，还主动分开腿环上他的腰。她这么配合，他更是欣然从命。

亲吻又一次往下挪移，来到内裤的边缘。

扯开它，小丑说，撕碎这片碍眼的布料。

聆听者似乎也有些急切。她挺了挺腰，手指勾住了内裤的边缘就要往下扯。男人赶紧代劳，牙齿咬住内裤，缓缓把菲薄的织物脱下，她腿间的风景终于对他展露。

他帮她清洗过身上每一寸，但他第一次看到这处私密。他伸出手去触碰。指尖很快牵出一条湿漉漉的银丝。他大着胆子，手指分开她的花瓣，里面一片水光。

他情不自禁地低下头，吸吮贝肉。舌尖蘸取黏腻的体液，在柔嫩的皮肤上抹开。他尝到一丝咸味，却又让他想吃掉更多。手指拨开湿润的花瓣，舌尖往深处撩拨，让聆听者的声音变得急促又高亢。他深深地吸吮着，引出更多的潮水。他捏着她的腿根把她打开，私密处完全暴露出来。他看到她的花瓣上方，一颗肉蒂羞怯地探出。

男人把花珠含入嘴里。女人尖叫一声，揪紧了他的头发。他更用力地吸吮起来，舌尖抵着小蒂转动，用粗糙的舌面摩挲，百般挑逗。她似乎是有些受不了，腰胯扭动着，还夹紧了大腿。他就握着她的腿弯，把她的膝盖往胸口压去，恣意舔弄。

丰沛的液体从她的身体里涌出，很快就打湿了他的下巴。进入她，脑海里的声音说，把她撑开，填满。他无师自通地找到了春泉的源头，两根手指戳入。她的身体紧紧地吸着他的手指，让他几欲疯狂。她喜欢这样，喜欢他的手，他挪动着手，让手指在她的身体里抽动。

她的身体又湿又热，把他夹得好紧。他就再加入一根手指，强迫她接受他的进犯。她的身体里有一个敏感的点，每当他屈起手指摩弄过都会让她发出柔媚的声音。他一再试探，找出她最喜欢的节奏，直到她的水分完全沾满他的手掌才作罢。

聆听者终于变得湿漉漉的，因为他。

他这才察觉他的裤子已经紧得难受。他脱下裤子，他的阴茎简直就是弹出来的。

进入她，脑袋里的声音说。插入她的身体，像之前你的手指那样。玩弄她，利用她，用她的身体纾解欲火。操她，占用整晚的时间，榨干她的汁液，直到她再动不了。

他调动了所有的意志力才把视线从她腿间挪开，看向她的脸。他看到和他如出一辙的渴望。

这样的注视让他感到一丝愧疚。她接纳了他，即便是在匕首抵着咽喉的时候，而他脑海里的想法居然这么卑鄙。

别去想，小丑蛊惑道。她愿意给，你便索取。既然是两厢情愿，能有什么问题？

这一次，他听从了。他轻易把娇小的聆听者翻了个身，让她跪趴着。他一手压着她的腰，一手握着阴茎，从背后进占。

火热，潮湿。她包裹了他，比他想象的更紧致，契合得没有一丝缝隙。男人花了几秒钟沉迷，然后开始挪动。他的身体本能地知道怎么做，挺动腰胯，缓慢地抽插。

这个姿势带来强烈的背德感。他看不到她的脸，也就无所谓她的视线，些许缓解他的罪恶。他专注地看着肉体相衔的地方，看到肉棒一次次挤入花瓣之间，潮水染湿她的股间。他舔了舔嘴唇，感到她的味道还残留在唇齿间。

他徐徐撤出她的身体，然后再以同样缓慢的速度再次进入，反复牵引出她的体液，在肉体相衔处泛出白沫。她的声音也随之起伏，他离开的时候是绵软的气声，插入时则是柔媚的轻哼。她的身体完全接受了他，甚至在他抽出的时候不会立即合拢，无声地催促他继续。

他继续了，不再完全撤出，同时加快了速度。皮肤拍打的声音响起，变得愈发响亮。红潮染上她的脖颈和耳根，连肩头和后背都开始显出血色。他不是很确定自己的手应该放在哪里，想抚摸她的皮肤，想去揉弄她的乳房，想去抓她的小屁股，或是去掬一掌的淫液。

正在他犹豫的时候，她的手脚一软，整个人扑倒在床上。他干脆捏着她的腰胯让她翘起屁股，找到一个合适的角度，让自己挺动得更快。

在充斥满室的水声中，他听到了自己的名字。

他生怕自己听错，伏下身让胸口紧贴她的后背，用自己的身体覆盖她。女人把脸埋在床褥里，所有的声音都变得模糊不清。他伸手捏着她的下巴掰过她的脸，让她没办法堵着嘴。这次他真的听到了，她在喘息声中叫着他，西塞罗，西塞罗。西塞罗，她说，声音软弱极了，求求你。

我什么都愿意给你，男人想。他加快了速度，抽送得又快又急。她的声音是最猛烈的春药，他宁愿为此死去。他看到她扭动纤腰，腾出空间让右手伸到腹下，搓动她的阴蒂。她揉捻着，信道开始有节律地收缩，一阵阵地夹着他。她的快感加强了他的，他隐约感到他即将达到某个顶点。

你不应该沉迷，小丑警告他。交媾就是交媾，无所谓深意和爱。她享受的只是性，不论是谁的阴茎都可以。

这些都是你的美梦，小丑恶毒地说，只是你可怜的脑袋编造的幻想。

他立起上身，双手抓着她的胯把她压向自己，感受她饱满的臀肉和火热的内里。这是真的，他居然松了一口气，所有的触感都证明她是真的。他的聆听者就在他的身下，她的身体接纳了他。但他还是有些惶恐，生怕她下一秒就会消失，他需要更直接的证据。

他伸出手，用拇指抚弄她的后穴。

女人惊呼一声，收紧了信道。他一再抚过那处环形的肌肉，另一只手捏着她的臀肉把她掰开。她居然又一次妥协了，放任他的胡作非为，甚至翘了翘屁股，迎向他的动作。她已经叫不出声了，只能发出断断续续的喘息，眼神开始涣散。坏女孩，他想，他的聆听者居然是个肮脏的女孩。他偷偷地想，愈发放肆地冲撞。只要她默认，他就成倍地交付。

他终于看到她高潮的模样，肢体颤抖，皮肤泛红，微微上翻的眼珠。她的身体彻底虚软下来，只有内部的肌肉紧紧抓着他。他终于感到一阵狂喜，她因为他而高潮。他这才允许自己释放，粘稠的精液灌入。

他在她身体里停留许久，直到阴茎开始疲软才恋恋不舍地撤出，湿黏的体液一点点流了出来。男人的手将那一缕浊白抹开，咸腥的体液沾满她的股间。她浑身都是欢爱的味道，仿佛这样就带上了他的痕迹。

**十九、**

聆听者睡着了。

方才的交欢消耗了太多体力，她甚至都没怎么挪动就沉沉睡去。

她已经康复，早已不是病重时羸弱的模样，但她现在看上去居然带着一丝脆弱。也许时因为她身上的痕迹，牙印和指痕遍布，散乱的头发，下身沾满的液体。很快那些红痕就会变成淤青。

你搞砸了，小丑狡黠地笑着。你虐待了她，她会恨你的。

男人沉默以对，他能做的只有尽力收拾残局。他用沾湿的毛巾擦拭她的身体，试图消除他失控的证据。她腿间的皮肤有些浮肿，也许她接下来几天走路的姿势都会变得奇怪。这个念头让他觉得羞愧又自豪。

他捡起被踢蹬到地上的被褥，盖回她身上。她熟睡的模样平静极了。

快逃走吧，小丑催促着。你还想要什么呢？你们已经上过了床，难道你想要更亲密？你凭什么痴心妄想？

他这一辈子都是痴心妄想。想能成为一名优秀的刺客，想阻止香丁赫尔圣所的没落，想继续兄弟会的传统，想纠正阿斯垂德的错误。有些没有成功，但有些实现了。这一次为什么不继续妄想呢？

值得吗？小丑托着腮帮子。你为此虚度了十六年，你还有多少个十六年？也许她会爱你，但你愿意为此痛苦吗？

我愿意，西塞罗想。

他留了下来。他钻到被褥下，挤到她身边。她的皮肤贴着他的，是比性更亲昵的接触，让他有些眩晕。他的手臂环着她，感受她每一次呼吸的起伏。这个姿势亲昵得让他眩晕。他的聆听者就在他的臂弯里，他觉得自己抱住了生命的希望。

**二十、**

今天，西塞罗爱他的聆听者。

因为她又开始给那盆龙舌花浇水。感谢西帝斯。

他的疯狂打乱了他的脑袋。每当他想起往事的时候，他想起的都是碎片，充斥着单一的情绪。是他的聆听者让他重新感到生的气息。在她身上，他能同时感受到爱和恨。

这是个很脆弱的平衡点，因为他不是很清楚他贪恋的究竟是她还是自己的生命。

他又一次惴惴不安，一再求证这些不是他的幻觉。他亦步亦趋地跟在她的身后，试探她的反应，用他糟糕的笑话，奇怪的歌谣，还有过多的碰触。牵起她的手，抚摸她的脖子，把她的头发别到耳朵后面。他会玩她的发梢，咬她的下颌，忽然把她捉到怀里紧紧抱着，直到她发出有些喘不过气的声音。

胆小鬼，心里的小丑笑了起来。

我是，男人承认。他患得患失，只想片刻不离地待在她身旁。他要看着她合眼，也要醒来的第一眼就看到她。她发间的气味，后颈上的汗毛，胯部的骨头，还有足弓的弧度，他都要反复确认。

你看看你，小丑嗤笑着，一个热恋中的毛头小子。她是个你的命门，你的死穴。她骗取你的信任，偷取你的时间。你因为她而什么都不是，也永远都只能当一个小卒。你以为你爱她，但你永远都不能毫无芥蒂。

你说得对，男人怅然。烙入灵魂的痛楚已经无法抹除，只能暂时地消减。也许这只是迷恋，是占有，是一根脆弱的稻草，随时都会绷断。

那么他更要攥住不放。

他不放过任何一个能和聆听者待在一起的机会，不顾纳兹尔和巴贝特的眼光，每晚都和她挤在一张床上。接触的肌肤也好，交缠的肢体也罢，都能让他稍微安心。他唯一有些害怕的就是亲吻，但他的聆听者会吻他，他把这个当作她的回应。

她不爱你，小丑说。你别忘了，她对你能有多冷淡。

你不爱她，小丑的声音总是这么说。

但这已经不重要了。须臾的安宁于他来说已经足够珍贵。

他爱他的聆听者，西塞罗想。也许往后的每一天都是。

**番外、**

丽塔看着她的西塞罗。

讨喜的西塞罗，可爱的西塞罗。声音尖细的西塞罗，手舞足蹈的西塞罗。

疯狂的西塞罗，孤独的西塞罗，渺小的惶恐的西塞罗。安静的西塞罗，狂笑的西塞罗，悲伤的西塞罗，已经不会哭泣的西塞罗。信任她的西塞罗，疑虑她的西塞罗。痛恨她的西塞罗，热爱她的西塞罗。从来没有妥协的西塞罗，不再年轻的西塞罗。

虔诚得几近狂热的西塞罗。

她的西塞罗。

西塞罗是个危险的男人。他聪明，多疑，狡猾，全心全意地爱和恨。他是最偏执的苦修者，最拼命的信徒。他是他自己的火炬，他自己的诅咒，他自己的噩梦。他终究会燃烧殆尽，让所爱和所恨都归于虚境。

女人的手指抚过他的鬓角。这个动作让刺客从梦中醒来，残留的丁点惺忪被立刻抹去，他的视线迅速地锁住了她的。他的爱和迷恋之下永远带着一丝恨意。

她凑近，亲吻他。

撕咬一般地亲吻，在发间穿梭的手指。又一轮激烈的缠斗，而他再一次占了上风。他在她身上留下齿印，一块又一块皮肤被吮出红痕然后变成淤青，换来他背上和手臂上的抓痕。她主动地翻过身趴着，翘起屁股。男人挺腰进入，她发出欢乐的声音。

厮磨，冲撞。大汗淋漓，水乳交融。缓慢到激烈的交欢，灭顶的欢愉。

西塞罗的爱太危险，因为他不知退让。他会为了一个缥缈的希望，从赛洛迪尔一路跋涉来到天际。他想纠正阿斯垂德的错误，尽管他自己几乎被杀死。他不顾巴贝特和纳齐尔的怒火，理直气壮地走入晨星圣所。他从不妥协，不论是否疯狂。

她无法拒绝西塞罗，即便她真的尝试过。

刺客不是常人。当杀戮带来的满足被放大，其他的声音就会变得微弱。归根结底这就是一种执念，在许多其他方面也是如此。比如阿斯垂德必须要是领袖，比如巴贝特对毒药的热衷，比如纳兹尔对几乎任何娱乐嗤之以鼻。西塞罗放不下他的忠诚，当这份忠诚和她捆绑的时候，他会为之做出任何事。

她什么都不能给他，除了片刻的平静。

但是她愿意尝试。为了他的疯狂，他的悲哀，他的狠决和希冀。他不再需要苦苦索求才能得到丁点垂怜，她永远向他敞开怀抱。

她偷偷伸手探向双腿之间，那里一片湿黏。

只要是西塞罗给予。

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事写得挺痛苦的。
> 
> 一开始我只是写了开头过过瘾，没想到给自己挖了大坑。  
> 西塞罗于我是个很难写的角色，因为他没有定数，很不稳定。他的内心是野兽，是火山，是翻腾的铁水。无论我怎么想，都写不出什么有实质的剧情。  
> 所以尝试了这种大段内心描写的形式。  
> 。。。果然很累人呢！！！！！！！！啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！
> 
> 而这个聆听者，我觉得连OC都算不上，因为她根本就是个没有内核的人物。  
> 她应该是我写的第一个工具人吧（笑）因为她除了爱西塞罗，就没别的作用了。但是话说回来，我写这一篇的初衷就是为了爱西塞罗啊。。  
> 所以想了想还是加了一篇番外，大概也算是一点点的剖析吧。不然全篇都是西塞罗视角，她的行为真的很没道理。  
> 也算是我的私心吧，借了丽塔的脑袋，写了一点 ”辩证地看为什么要爱西塞罗“（？？
> 
> 但是管他妈的！！爱西塞罗就是了！！！！！！！！！


End file.
